Market research indicates that call logs are a key feature of a telecommunications service concept, such as an integrated wireless and wireline service. Previous telecommunication service architecture solutions cannot provide call records for a remote call log in real time for calls to and from a mobile handset, for example a dual mode handset that is registered on a Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) network. Having call records from some calls is less desirable with a call log feature than having record of all calls.
Previous telecommunications service architectures typically provide call detail records based on one of two techniques, network or device based techniques. In the network-based approach, call records are provided by data collected within the network infrastructure and may or may not be provided in near real time. Network based approaches require systems development and systems integration into the network infrastructure in order to present the call record information via a web-based interface. This approach can be relatively expensive and time consuming for a service application that may not reach mass-market penetration levels.
With the device-based approach, call record data is simply stored on the mobile communication apparatus or terminal for incoming and outgoing calls. This is done commonly today but this approach is limited in two respects. First, call records are not accessible from a web-based interface and are only available from the mobile terminal. Second, this approach does not allow a subscriber to capture the logs from multiple telephone numbers in a single place. Only the calls associated with the mobile terminal are accessible from that terminal. Third, the call log user interface is not feature rich as it does not include additional information such as the disposition of the call, calling party's name when the name is not included in the terminal address book, or messages left.
Accordingly there is an unaddressed need in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.